


Heaven Help a Fool

by photographer_of_thoughts



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak, Complicated Relationships, Episode Related, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Partying, Texting, Top Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photographer_of_thoughts/pseuds/photographer_of_thoughts
Summary: Even knew Sonja was going to be here soon. But that didn't stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **I had no idea how much I would fall in love with this amazing show. Made me want to write something and here we are. I have no clue. Yay?  
> **I own nothing. All fiction here.

The thing was, Even knew Sonja was coming over.

Any time now, she could knock on that door. But it wasn’t something that stopped Even. He wasn’t going to let a thing like that change his mind.

Isak was trying to rap. He was being open and funny and he was looking at Even like there was nothing better in the world. How in the hell was Even supposed to care about Sonja?

Even sensed that Isak was never actually _real_ with people. There were sides to this boy that not everyone saw. And Even had a feeling he was seeing one right now. This immediate closeness between them…it wasn’t something Isak gave to just anyone.

Maybe Even shouldn’t have moved closer. Maybe he should have waited. Maybe he should have realized someone else – anyone else – deserved Isak. Not him. Not the sick guy who could snap; lose control any second and spiral.

But Isak’s breath caught in his throat when Even touched his hand. Isak nearly choked when Even moved his hand to touch Isak’s jean-clad thigh the next moment. Their eyes locked and Even felt the intensity of it throb through him, his body aching to touch; to feel Isak. And so he didn’t bother wondering anymore who deserved Isak. Isak was here with him and that was all that mattered.

Even moved closer, eyeing Isak’s lips; trying to make his intentions clear so Isak could bolt if he was reading this wrong. But Isak just stared right back at Even’s mouth and he _licked his goddamn lips._

Fuck. Even was a goner.

Even got a hand in Isak’s hair first, their bodies still turned at a slightly awkward angle – but right now Even couldn’t care less. He pulled on the strands of Isak’s blonde hair and didn’t miss Isak’s small moan; the way his lips parted, beginning to pant.

“ _Even,”_ Isak whispered, pupils blown. The word felt like a plea.

Even moved quickly, bringing their mouths together. He could tell right away Isak was surprised, maybe not used to kissing. Maybe not used to kissing a guy. But Even could also tell Isak was into it; he opened his mouth immediately, let Even ravish his mouth with his tongue. He moaned so prettily for it, reaching out to touch Even, trying to bring them closer together.

Even pulled again at Isak’s hair, getting the same reaction. Isak gasped and groaned this time, a guttural sound deep from his throat. Isak broke the kiss, panting for air, looking like he wanted to say something.

Even didn’t want the moment to end, though. He didn’t want Isak to freak out or say something that would prevent them from kissing again. So he pushed Isak until he was lying down on his back and Even straddled his hips, pushing their groins together and rocking. He grabbed onto Isak’s hands and brought them over his head, practically slamming them into the hardwood.

Fuck, he should slow down. He should slow down right the fuck now or he was going to end up scaring Isak.

But Isak keened beneath him, bucking up his hips and searching for Even’s mouth, his chest heaving. Even leaned down, continuing the sweet grind he had started, and kissed Isak lightly on the mouth. It was nowhere near what he wanted to do, and he could tell Isak wanted more too.

“Even, come on. Please kiss me.” Isak said, the words more insistent than anything Even had heard out of Isak’s beautiful mouth before. They were urgent, unthinking and totally founded in the utter lust that was practically dripping off of Isak.

“Yeah,” Even said before he licked Isak’s bottom lip, biting down on it shortly after. Isak kissed him back, finding a rhythm this time and put everything he had into it. Fuck, it was _good._

Before Even really knew what he was doing, he reached down to shuck up Isak’s sweatshirt. He wanted to feel skin, the smoothness of Isak’s chest; tweak his nipples. And he did just that. Isak once again broke the kiss in shock, arching his back as Even touched him, goosebumps appearing on his pale stomach.

“So hot, baby. You have no idea.” Even panted, reaching lower to the buckle of Isak’s jeans. “Wanna see you.”

Isak nodded, trying to break free of Even’s hold to help but Even kept him there. Isak complied right away, not bothering to protest. So Isak was submissive – good to keep in mind, Even thought.

One-handed, Even undid the button and pushed both jeans and boxers down, holding Isak’s wrists to the floor with his other hand. Isak’s cock sprung free, hitting his stomach and he moaned; a blush spreading across his cheeks and ears. The kid was obviously embarrassed and Even wondered fleetingly if he was going to be the first person to touch Isak.

God, now his thoughts were getting away from him. It wouldn’t be enough to have Isak’s cock in his mouth or to jack him off. He wanted _everything_ and he wanted it right now. He wanted to consume every part of Isak’s innocence that was left.

He wanted to ruin him.

“Gonna let me fuck you?” Even asked, his voice utterly wrecked. “Let me in, Isak?”

Isak’s eyes widened at the question and he squirmed in Even’s hold, thrusting up. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but Even was terrified it was going to be a denial.

“Let me fuck you so good, yeah? Been wanting it. Ever since I saw you.” Even continued, wrapping his hand around Isak and stroking up; smirking at how Isak went stupidly crazy for it.

Isak made soft mewling sounds as Even went faster, watching precome appear at the tip; the soft flesh turning as red as Isak’s face.

“Tell me, Isak. C’mon. Tell me you want it.”

“ _Yes!”_ Isak practically shouted. “Yes, God, please.” He shoved Even’s hand off of him though, seeming to contradict himself. “But I want you in me when I come, so fucking stop that.”

Even raised his eyebrows, surprised as hell at Isak’s words. This kid just kept astonishing him and it made Even’s dick jump in his pants.

“Have you ever…?” Even trailed off, his eyebrows still raised; the rest of the question dangling in the air between them.

Isak swallowed audibly and slowly shook his head. “No, but I…I’ve done…” His face was turning even redder and Even touched his cheek, wanting to calm him.

“Just tell me, baby.”

“I’ve done it to myself.” Isak blurted out, continuing to squirm as if he wanted to hide his exposed body.

Even licked his lips, arousal pumping through his veins. “Yeah? You finger yourself open?”

Isak nodded, biting his bottom lip. “And I have…a…” He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing out through his nose almost violently. Even waited for him to finish, rocking his hips again because he couldn’t help it. “I have a toy I use too.”

Even pushed his hips into Isak’s bare, exposed thigh and groaned loudly. “God, that’s so fucking hot, Isak.”

“Yeah?” Isak asked timidly.

Even licked into his mouth again, nodding as he pulled away. “You’re so fucking perfect.” He sat up off of Isak’s lap and moved so he had enough room to pull Isak’s jeans off completely. He shucked his own down too, exposing himself and he reached over to grab the lube that was conveniently in his nightstand near them.

He didn’t bother taking off their shirts.

“When was the last time you did it?” Even asked, pouring some lube into his hands and reaching for Isak’s entrance.

Isak was still bright red but also diamond hard, his dick leaking on his stomach. He opened his legs for Even, letting him see everything and he moaned quietly in the back of his throat.

“Y-yesterday.” Isak admitted, reaching out and pulling Even close to him.

“What did you think about when you were fucking yourself?” Even whispered, suddenly desperately needing to know.

“You.”

Isak panted, saying the word just as Even boldly shoved one finger completely inside Isak, finding his prostate the next second. “Oh, _fuck!_ ” Isak wailed.

“I can feel how open you still are. Jesus.”

“Just do it. I’m ready. Don’t need…ah! Don’t need you to stretch me.” Isak pleaded, pulling on the back of Even’s neck, scrambling for purchase.

“My cock is probably bigger than your toy baby. Let me get two fingers in here.” Even smirked, pulling his finger out and adding another, loving how easily Isak’s body accepted him. This was quickly going to become his new favourite thing to do.

“Please, Even, please just fuck me.” Isak spread his legs wider, making Even imagine pulling Isak’s thighs over his shoulders; just bend him in half and shove into him hard.

“Okay, okay.” Even panted, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself next to Isak’s rim, rubbing. They both moaned at that.

The first push had them both sucking in sharply and then breathing out into each other’s mouths. Even brought a hand up to run through Isak’s hair, pulling his neck back. He pushed his hips slowly forward, wanting Isak to adjust. Isak just kept staring at him, biting his bottom lip in pleasure-pain.

It was the hottest thing Even had ever seen.

Once he was all the way in, Even waited. He kissed Isak’s mouth, making his way down to his neck and then sucking a mark on his collarbone; wanting to just shove in and take Isak. But he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Okay. I’m good. I’m good Even, just… _Fuck!”_

Even had started thrusting before Isak finished his sentence, unable to hold back anymore. He pushed in deep, circling his hips, making Isak feel him.

“Fuck yes,” Even said, the tight heat around him making his thoughts turn to mush. He didn’t care about anything else except how amazing Isak felt. He leaned back down and joined their mouths, licking and sucking.

Even could practically taste his orgasm; rushing up already, but he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed. Isak was mumbling something about ‘close’ and ‘yes right there’ and Even gave up all thoughts of feeling bad that this was going to be over fast.

It was going to be awesome. It was going to be the greatest thing ever and…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

“Even?” Oh fucking _hell._ Sonja literally had the worst timing.

Even caught Isak’s terrified expression, stilling his hips. “Fuck, sorry. My friends…”

“You fucking _bastard.”_ Isak hissed, closing his eyes and groaning.

“I forgot they were coming. I…just…” And holy fuck this got uncomfortable fast. He knew how close they both were but he also knew Sonja had a key and if he didn’t get to the door within the next couple of seconds she would come barging in.

As if on cue, Sonja yelled “ _Even!”_ through the door and that’s what made him slowly pull out of Isak. He felt the loss of it immediately and from Isak’s face he did too.

“I’m sorry.” Even mumbled, reaching for his pants as Isak did the same.

Luckily Isak flashed him a grin and whispered, “You owe me. And my epic blue balls, you bastard.”

Even pulled Isak to him the second they were both dressed and had awkwardly tucked their quickly deflating boners away, giving him a quick kiss. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Even walked to the door, leaving Isak in the bedroom. He hoped his room didn’t smell too much like sex and that Isak would hide the lube. He opened the door and was greeted instantly with Sonja’s annoyed and worried expression.

“Sorry. Me and Isak were watching a film. Didn’t realize you were here.” Even smiled, bending down to kiss her cheek and then smiled at the others. They were all oblivious except Sonja who was still looking suspiciously at him.

“Isak?” Sonja questioned.

“Friend from kose group. Come meet him.” Even said, steering everyone back over to where Isak was waiting. He caught Isak’s eye and a flare of heat washed over him, remembering that he had been inside Isak not even five minutes ago.

Isak introduced himself to the others, shaking their hands and smiling politely. Even was dreading his next sentence and introduction, but… he couldn’t exactly lie. He just hoped it wouldn’t ruin everything now.

“This is Sonja. My girlfriend.”

The shitty thing was, Even didn’t even get a second to register Isak’s reaction because Sonja was talking to him and then kissing him – full on making out with him, and he didn’t stop it. If he refused her, it would seem weird. She would be even more suspicious.

God, Even hated his life in this moment.

“I…uhh…I have a lot of homework to get done tonight. I’ll see you at school.” Isak stammered, and shit that got Even’s attention real quick. He looked up and saw Isak gathering his backpack off the floor, studiously not looking in Even’s direction.

“Hey, Isak, you can join us if you want.” Sonja said, a friendliness in her voice that assured Even she didn’t suspect anything between them. “No need to rush off just because we’re here.”

Isak looked up at her, anger flashing briefly across his face before he neutralized his expression and then smiled. “No, I know. I just honestly have been putting this essay off for like, a week.” He huffed out a laugh and walked towards Even. “Thanks for the film, man. See you.”

And Isak fucking _patted_ his shoulder. Even made himself refrain from flinching; from following Isak and really talking this through. He knew he couldn’t do that right now.

“Yeah, see you bro.” Even said, waving at Isak’s back. He hoped his voice sounded light.

Sonja jumped right back into the conversation she had started, trying really hard to engage Even. But he didn’t hear a word.

**

Even: _Isak, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you_.

No reply. It had been fifteen minutes. Even tried again.

Even: _Can we talk about it?_

The reply was instant this time.

Isak: _No_

Even: _I’ll do anything, Isak. What do you need?_

Apparently Isak was in a chatty mood now, so he replied right away again.

Isak: _All I wanted was beer, man. And what I ended up getting was being fucked for the first time by an asshole who was cheating on his girlfriend._

Ouch. That stung. But Isak wasn’t wrong.

Even: _You want me to leave you alone?_

Five minutes passed. No reply. Even was just about to give up, realize Isak’s answer was going unspoken, but then…

Isak: _No. Considering I still think about you all the fucking time._

Even wanted to cheer.

Even: _I think about you too, Isak._

Isak: _Why did you cheat on Sonja? She seems…sweet._

Even: _We’re different people. I don’t want to be with her anymore. I just haven’t told her yet._

Isak: _Fuck man. This isn’t easy for me. I don’t wanna be a fucking relationship destroyer._

Even: _It’s been over for a long time, we just haven’t said it out loud._

Isak didn’t reply for the rest of the night.

**

Isak was sitting with his friends. Even shouldn’t bug him. He should wait for Isak to make the first move, but Even hadn’t been able to stop holding Isak’s stupid red snapback that he’d forgotten.

So he didn’t quite think things through when he marched over and practically threw the hat at Isak, wanting it out of his hands.

All his friends looked up at Even in confusion and Isak stared at him like a deer in head lights. Fuck, he was beautiful.

“It’s yours?” Even prompted.

Isak continued to be silent, even after his friends inquired where Isak had left it. Even quickly caught on that Isak couldn’t tell the truth so he shrugged his shoulders and lied.

“In the cafeteria.”

And he walked away because he had too. It sucked. He wanted to talk to Isak so bad, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t push his luck any more than he already had.

His phone buzzed in his next class.

Isak: _Thanks for the hat._

Even smiled, unable to help it. Everything to do with Isak made him smile.

Even: _No problem._

**

“There’s a party tonight. We’re going.” Sonja said the words from the bathroom where she was doing her makeup. Even groaned.

“I don’t want to move.” The couch was damn comfy.

“There will be beer.” Sonja added, as if that was going to seal the deal.

Even rolled his eyes. “Where is it?”

“Emma invited us. She said it’s at her boyfriend’s house. Isak, or something like that. I didn’t quite catch the name.”

Even’s heart sunk into his chest a little as he said, “Isak? Like, my friend you just met Isak?”

Sonja popped her head around the corner. “Oh. I guess so. Maybe it’s the same person? All I know is Emma won’t shut up about this guy. She really likes him.”

Even stood up and had walked over to Sonja before he really processed what he was doing. “Isak doesn’t have a girlfriend. He never mentioned it.” The words sounded harsh, too much like jealousy and he kind of hated it.

Sonja raised her eyebrows at his tone. “Maybe he didn’t get around to it?”

Even tried to slow his breathing, get himself under control. “Okay fine. Let’s go.”

He needed to know right the hell now if Isak was dating this Emma chick, because if so, Isak had lectured him over nothing. And if Isak had just started dating Emma, to spite Even or whatever…then Even had to do something about _that_ as well.

**

The first thing Even saw when he walked into the apartment was just how much Emma was _all over_ Isak. Girl was desperate as hell, and Isak was kindly playing along. He was smiling and talking to her like he was really interested, chugging back his beer.

The sight made something unpleasant settle in Even’s chest.

Isak made eye contact with him briefly, and Even was spellbound. God, the things he wanted to do to this boy.

The next second Emma grabbed Isak’s hand, pulling it towards her goddamn breast, which was irritating but also funny because of how unsure Isak seemed. Like he didn’t understand what breasts were for.

They made eye contact again, Isak looking annoyed now, and then he finished off his beer; looking like he wanted to get as drunk as possible. For what reason Even wasn’t sure, but he knew Isak was looking to get shitfaced.

Isak then shocked both Even and Emma when he interrupted Emma midsentence and kissed her, bringing her small frame into the circle of his arms and caressing her back as his lips slid over hers.

Well that was just fucking _enough._

“I think you guys are bonding a little too much over here.” Even practically yelled as he sat down beside Emma, interrupting their make-out session.

Isak looked away like he was annoyed, letting Emma do all the talking. Even wasn’t interested in her high, ditzy voice at all but he relished in the success of breaking their lips apart. Isak squirmed a little in his spot as Emma went on to stereotype gay people like the basic bitch she was, which Even completely called her out on. She didn’t catch on to him actually being rather annoyed at her but instead pulled Isak to his feet to dance.

Girl really needed to stop taking Isak away.

Sonja came over to him the moment he stood up from the couch, putting her arms around his shoulders. She leaned in and whispered, “Dance with me.”

Even glanced at Emma and Isak dancing, Isak trying to play it up so fucking hard, and that just gave Even ideas. So he brought his arms up to hold onto Sonja’s slim waist and pulled her into a gentle kiss, brushing his nose against hers.

He turned the kiss more passionate, knowing full well Isak could see him and Sonja if he looked up. And by the movement of Isak’s head that Even could see out of the corner of his eye, Isak _was_ watching them.

So he continued to kiss Sonja, the way he wanted to kiss Isak. And he turned her strategically so Isak had a good view of him; the way he worked his way into Sonja’s mouth like a practiced dance. He pushed his tongue into her mouth again just as he looked up and _bingo._

Isak was staring right at him as he was kissing Emma; or rather, as Emma was trying to push her face into Isak’s without much finesse.

Even could feel his dick twitch at the sight, wishing with everything in him that the mouth that was on his was Isak’s and not Sonja’s. From the startled, flushed state of Isak…he was wishing it too.

**

Even should have gone with Sonja and the others. He should have got into that cab. But he didn’t because Isak didn’t; said he had his bike. Even had a suspicion that Isak wasn’t going to follow, even to come after Emma. So Even once again did something stupid.

Isak was surprised as hell when Even walked into the kitchen, helping clean up cans and dishes. He gave Isak a full-watt smile, standing too close to be considered ‘just friends.’

“Fun times with Emma, huh?” Even asked, getting straight to the point. He needed to know if they were a thing.

Isak shrugged and said, “She’s keen.” And didn’t elaborate, which did nothing to calm Even’s nerves.

“I can see that.” Even deadpanned.

Isak stopped the movement of his hands, no longer draining half-empty bottles of beer and he sighed. “What, Even? You have something to say just say it.”

Even moved closer to Isak until their hips were touching, Isak still facing the sink and Even facing away from it. “Sonja told me she’s your girlfriend.”

Isak jumped at that statement, finally looking over to Even. “What?”

“Sonja said Emma invited her to a party at her boyfriend’s house. And that her boyfriend was you.” Even said the words slower, realizing how hurt he would be if they turned out to be true.

But Isak immediately soothed the ache. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

Isak kept looking at Even, his gaze serious. He was waiting for Even to make the next move, say something or do something. But Even was frozen in his relief and he couldn’t really speak.

“Are you…” Isak began, licking his lips. The tease. “Are you, like, _jealous_ or something?”

“Well, yeah.” Even admitted, kind of shocked he said it out loud to Isak; putting it out there between them. Isak seemed amused. “Aren’t you jealous of Sonja too?”

Isak faltered at the question, looking away. His hands and the sink were suddenly super interesting. Even didn’t let it go, though. He reached up and brushed some of Isak’s curls off his face, stroking his cheek. “Isak. Are you jealous?”

Isak’s cheeks slowly turned red and his breathing became uneven.

“Of course I am, Even.” The words were a whisper.

“You don’t have to be.”

That seemed to piss Isak off and he pushed himself away from the sink, walking down a hall that Even presumed lead into his bedroom. Even hesitantly followed, unsure if he was welcome anymore. When Even walked through the doorway he saw that Isak had his back to Even, looking out the window.

“I don’t have to be jealous?” Isak asked, seeming to know Even was behind him.

“No.”

Isak whirled around, his beautiful, smooth face a mess of anger and…tears. Holy fuck, Isak was crying and Even’s heart shattered. Even walked towards Isak, wanting so badly to comfort him but Isak put up a hand.

“I do get to be jealous, Even, because you belong to s _omeone else._ You are someone else’s to kiss and fuck and be with.”

Even shook his head. “I’m not, Isak. Not really. Not anymore.”

“You were just tongue-fucking Sonja fifteen minutes ago!” Isak shouted, angrily wiping the tears that were falling down his face.

“I thought you were with Emma. I was…upset.”

Isak frowned at him, his eye filling again with tears. “I was kissing Emma because you have a girlfriend!”

“I guess we’re both dumb then, aren’t we?” Even asked, going for light hearted. But that wasn’t the right thing to say at all.

“Dumb? You think I’m dumb? Fuck you!” Isak walked the five steps that were between them and pushed Even _hard,_ making him stumble backwards. “I’m dumb because I tried to get over you? I’m dumb because I was fucking played by a guy in a relationship already? If anyone is dumb, or rather, a fucking _asshole,_ it’s you!”

Even swallowed, trying to find his words; trying to find a way to make this okay. But he had fucked up. He’d fucked up badly, and he was only now seeing how much he had hurt Isak. God, he should have left the guy alone.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Isak. You have no idea.” Even said, tormented by the sight of Isak basically vibrating with his rage in front of him. “I just liked you so much. From the night I talked to you at kose group…I just…wanted to know you. I wanted to do anything to get you alone. But I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have done that when I knew Sonja was coming over. I fucked up.”

Isak let out a pained sound, wiping his face again; obviously frustrated with his reaction. The neon pink that had been smeared on his cheeks was now gone, washed away by his tears and leaving a fake blush behind on his skin. Even still couldn’t help but think how sexy Isak was and how fuckable he looked.

“I can’t be your piece on the side.” Isak stated.

“I know. You deserve more than that.”

“So if you’re still planning to be with Sonja, we’re not doing this. That’s it.” Isak said, sitting down on his bed and burying his face in his hands.

Even knew Isak’s fight was over now; that he was no longer as pissed as he had been. So he walked over to Isak and knelt down in front of him, reaching for his face so he could see Isak’s eyes. Isak blinked up at him and Even could feel the warmth of Isak’s face under his palms; silent evidence that he’d been upset.

“I’m done with her.” Even said, kissing Isak lightly on the mouth. “And I will talk to her about that tomorrow.”

“Even…” Isak looked doubtful.

Even pushed his luck yet again and went back to kiss Isak, tilting his face until his mouth was at a good angle to fuck with his tongue. Despite their fight and Isak’s rage, Isak moaned around Even’s tongue and pushed his own out to tangle with Even’s.

It got Even hard in about two seconds, desperately wanting to pick up where they had left off a few nights ago. With their mouths still connected, Even pushed Isak until he was lying down on the bed, Even between his legs.

“I owe you one hell of an orgasm.”

**

Even didn’t really know his mind. He didn’t quite understand why he felt on top of the world one moment and ready to jump off a bridge the next. He had never mastered the art of coming down from a high or picking himself up after a low.

Even didn’t really have anything together.

He’d known comfort with Sonja and in some ways, it hurt that they were over; that those feelings he’d once lived in for her were no longer burning. But at the same time, he was more than okay with saying goodbye.

Because nothing had ever felt the way Isak did underneath him, grasping at Even’s back; letting Even do whatever he wanted to him. Nothing could quite compare to how Isak tasted in Even’s mouth as he slide down Isak’s body, kissing his chest and then heading lower, taking Isak into his mouth.

The high of Isak riding his mouth, pushing him down on his cock had Even thrusting his own hips into the bed, moaning at the rush of it all. And the sounds Isak made were unlike anything Even had heard or could have imagined.

The whole experience was euphoric and Even came harder than he ever had before by rocking his hips down roughly into the mattress just as Isak groaned his name and came across his tongue.

Even slid back up the bed seconds later, kissing a breathless Isak and then lying beside him; not willing to let the moment spoil yet. They just stared at each other, clinging to the other’s arms and Isak looked dopily happy.

Even didn’t know then that Isak was a dreamer; someone who talked about infinities and the universe as if it wasn’t some lonely desert. Isak spoke as if there would always be time for each other, like Even wouldn’t just leave sometimes and not explain himself, and do stupid, spontaneously dangerous shit.

Even didn’t know right in that moment that he would constantly be leaving Isak. But he felt a familiar tug inside his gut, churning the reality back at him and making him feel it. It was a truth he couldn’t easily forget.

Isak was always going to be too good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Come say hi  
> [here](http://photographer-of-thoughts.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


End file.
